1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to door stops, and more particularly to a foldable door stop.
2. Background Discussion
Door stops must be tall enough to stop the movement of a door are thus typically an inch thick and wedge shaped. The size and shape of conventional doorstops make them difficult to store and move. There is a need in the art for a doorstop that can effectively stop a door and that can be folded or reconfigured into a more convenient shape for storage and transport.